


Shiratorizawa's Weekend Outing

by kuromantic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, No Angst, Platonic Relationships, Roller Coasters, Tumblr Request Fic, Vomiting, not that graphic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromantic/pseuds/kuromantic
Summary: Ushijima, Tendou and Semi head out to the amusement park, after it is revealed that Ushijima has never been to one.





	Shiratorizawa's Weekend Outing

**Author's Note:**

> lighthearted request fic!

It was Tendou’s idea, to drag Ushijma and Semi to the well-known amusement park in Sendai. 

It all started with an offhanded comment from Ushijma, who insisted that he didn’t know what the excitement over amusement parks were. Upon further questioning, it was revealed that he’d never been to one in the first place. According to Tendou, that needed to change. 

“Tendou, are we going to be upside down?” Ushijima asks, as the ride starts to swing. 

“Well, yeah. What, are you not okay with it?” Tendou attempts to shrug, but the safety devices are in his way. “Kinda too late now, don’t ya think?” 

“No, I am fine.” Ushijima states plainly, words as monotone as ever. He casts a glance towards Semi, who has grown a slight shade paler than usual. “Semi-”

The first plunge begins, and Tendou whoops, eyes closed and mouth wide open. “Whoo, this is great, Wakatoshi-kun!”

Ushijima’s eyes are slightly wide, but he doesn’t so much let out a scream. Rather, he seems to be assessing the ride’s speed and turns, not so much caring about defying every law of gravity imaginable. 

“I can see the people on the ground from here! Behold, the tiny humans!” 

Tendou is spewing some random phrases, while Ushijima doesn’t make a peep next to him. Semi’s stuck in an awkward position, not knowing whether to cheer or sit in silence. 

But Semi had another concern in mind. With every loop, turn and dip, his stomach seemed to be mirroring those exact motions. And one could bet that stomach contents being tossed around was never a good feeling. 

The ride is finally, finally over, but Tendou’s enthusiasm cannot be curbed. “Semi-seimi, Wakatoshi-kun! Let’s go on the pendulum ride next!”

Ushijima stops Tendou with his palm. “No, we should have some light snacks and drinks first. Your voice will wear out from the yelling.” He then turns to Semi, expression unchanging. “You seem pale. Are you feeling all right?”

“Yeah.” Semi swallows. “I’m fine.”

And in fact, Semi attempts to prove that he really is fine. He does that by buying some overpriced amusement park food, consisting of greasy fried chicken and french fries lacking in volume for their price. 

Ushijima orders some curry, not quite the same as his favourite hayashi rice, but the closest he’ll get to something nutritious and satisfying to the taste. Tendou enthusiastically licks a chocolate ice cream cone, smirking at Semi. 

“All right, now that our hunger is satisfied… Let’s go conquer some rides!” Tendou announces, fist bumping the air. 

Semi hopes to god that eating was not a bad idea. He’s feeling all right now that he’s off the ride, but Tendou is adamant on going on several more.

Pendulum, viking ship, teacups… Semi loses count of how many they’ve gone on, after a certain point. But after defying every law of physics known to man, his stomach is less than happy with him. 

“Come on, Eita-kun! We still have to ride on this one! The Mount Fuji coaster!”

Semi’s stomach drops when he sees what Tendou is pointing at. The track is winding, and there’s several drops. To top it all off, the carts  _ shake.  _ And they’re not sitting, they’re standing. 

For the first time that day, Semi truly regrets his life decisions. Why did he agree to the outing in the first place? Why did he just so happen to make friends with Tendou, the sneaky, fun-loving guess monster, and Ushijima, king of stoicness?

“Semi-semi, you scared? Wanna sit this one out?”

Tendou was provoking him. Semi’s stomach screamed “Yes!”, his competitive dumb brain screamed “No!”.

“I’ll come.” Semi lifts himself off the bench, dusting his lap. He’s done enough benchwarming in volleyball. 

Semi Eita certainly regrets his decision now, when he’s being flipped upside down in standing position. The cart rocks back and forth in an unstable manner, something Tendou seems to take in with joy.

He’s shaken up so much, that he doesn’t even notice when the ride is over. His cranium feels like a liquid smoothie, and his stomach lurches even after they’re not heading down any vertical drops.

The trio sit on a bench, while Semi struggles to collect himself. “Holy shit, Eita. I think you just demonstrated how blue humans can get.” Tendou comments, patting Semi on the head. Unhelpful, Semi thinks. “You okay?”

Semi shakes his head. He’s feeling too queasy to keep his head up straight, and he lays his hand onto his stomach shakily. 

And that’s all the warning Ushjima and Tendou get, before Semi promptly unloads his entire greasy lunch at their feet. 

As Tendou leaps up with a swear, Semi coughs and chokes out more puke, lurching forward with a gag. He feels awful, and he can tell people are staring at him. The whole ordeal is so much more embarrassing than anything else.

Ushijima and Tendou lock eyes, and nod. They pull Semi back from the puddle of vomit, thankfully staying in one spot and thus easier to avoid. 

“Semi-semiii, you okay there? Don’t you worry about it!” Tendou pats Semi with a jovial hum. “Hakuna Matata! No worries! Let’s get some water, maybe? Oh, we’d better run before the staff finds out about this.”

Semi isn’t sure why Tendou is so light-hearted about the whole thing, but it helps with the humiliation burning into his cheeks. His arm is grabbed by Tendou, who skips away from the bench whistling. Ushijima follows close.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Ushijima says, stoic as ever, “motion sickness is common among humans, and other animals.”

Semi snorts at Ushijima’s explanation. “I guess?” He’s less embarrassed now, and more comfortable with his friends. “But really, I’m fine now. Don’t worry about me.”

“I will not.” Ushijima nods assuringly. “I know you will bounce back in no time.”

Tendou breaks the heartwarming atmosphere by blowing a raspberry. “So… How about the carousel?” He suggests, pointing towards the two-storey merry-go-round with differently coloured horses.

“Yeah, I think that’d be nice.” Semi nods, and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> I talk on Twitter and my name is kuromantic


End file.
